


Gold

by 73stargazer



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/73stargazer/pseuds/73stargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beverly is gold.  Sequel to “Red”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold

Swallowing the bite of asparagus, Jean-Luc sets his fork on the table beside his plate and glances across the table at his dinner companion. “It really doesn’t matter to me what you look like. But, for what it’s worth, I’m glad you abandoned the wig. I think you look lovely the way you are.”

Smiling gently, Beverly sets her own fork down beside her plate at the table in Jean-Luc’s tiny kitchen. “Thank you. Even though you have a thing for brunettes?”

“Brunettes?” Off-put, Jean-Luc furrows his brows in bemusement.

“Vash,” supplies Beverly dryly, brining her wine glass to her lips.

Eyes dilating, Jean-Luc is dumbfounded. “Vash?”

“Your little Risan vacation,” teases Beverly, taking a sip of her wine. 

Clearing his dry throat, Jean-Luc reaches for his own glass of wine. “ Yes, well…that…erm…that was nothing.”

“She seemed to be quite taken with you,” states Beverly pointedly, watching as Jean-Luc gulps his wine rapidly. 

Draining his glass, Jean-Luc formulates a response. “We…uh…we’re just friends.”

Setting her glass on the table, Beverly relaxes, processing his words. “Really? You…you don’t….you’re not interested in her?”

Placing his glass in front of his plate, Jean-Luc smirks lightly. “My interests lie elsewhere.”

Almost blushing, Beverly averts her eyes, her mind reeling with this new information.

“Is that what all this was about? Vash?” Jean-Luc asks, leaning forward. 

Reddening, Beverly bows her head. “I thought perhaps you liked her. It seemed you had so much fun on your little adventure, hunting and digging together. I guess I thought you’d found your treasure.”

Lips curling into a grin, Jean-Luc reaches for her hand across the table. “No. She’s not my treasure. You are, Beverly. You’re not just any treasure. You’re pure gold.”

Surprised and delighted by his uncharacteristic sentiment, Beverly smiles. “Not diamond? Latinum?”

Shaking his head, Jean-Luc chortles. 

Squeezing his hand affectionately, Beverly gazes into his eyes earnestly. “Is that true?”

Retrieving his wine glass, Jean-Luc nods toward the living area. “Let’s make ourselves comfortable and discuss it further, hmmm?”

Smiling in relief, Beverly bobs her head. “That sounds like…a golden idea.”


End file.
